


Head Of The Table

by firecrackerroot



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrackerroot/pseuds/firecrackerroot
Summary: Roman Reigns is the new head of the table but what if the former one returned to get what's rightfully hers? With the help of Bayley and Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch will embark on a journey to show that you can never break a diamond, no matter how hard you try.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Head Of The Table

It would’ve been a regular Sunday morning for Bayley and Sasha Banks if they didn’t find each other arriving at the door of the same business building. Confusing painted both of their frowns over the disdain of seeing each other again, so closely, after everything that had happened between them. Yet, Bayley opened the door for her former partner and they both entered the same elevator as if they knew they would both be about to press the same floor button.

Their journey to the 12th floor was made in excruciating silence and, after allowing Sasha to leave the confined space first, Bayley followed her close by because, once again, their path seemed to be the same. The question was, what brought both of them there? Bayley had received a message from an anonymous number earlier in the morning, with information as simple as time, place, and a “y” in the end. There was only one person that signed messages like that but Bayley, as well as Sasha, doubted that it would’ve been the person summoning them there.

However, upon being received by a secretary that left the place just as she showed them the double doors to a conference room, the former partners exchanged yet another confusing look. Pushing the doors at the same time, there she was, the woman they didn’t expect to see. Sitting across the large conference table, with her combat boots crossed over it, looking as gloriously fiery as the last time they saw her alive. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes, tired of visiting her in a hospital bed.

Chuckling, Bayley took a seat on the first chair by the right side of the table while Sasha sat across from her. “How was the afterlife?”

“Nowhere near as exciting as reality, I’ve learned.”

“A lot changed while you were away,” Sasha started, tapping her nails against the table with the impatience that always characterized her when people fail to get straight to the point. “And I assume that’s why you called me here… Lynch.”

“Ah,” Becky laughed, sitting back in her chair as she pointed at Sasha. “I missed this, I really did.”

“If you wanted to have a happy family reunion, there would be food on the table and the fact that there isn’t any,” Bayley looked around the room before shrugging and crossing her arms over her chest. “Leads me to believe that this isn’t just your way of telling us you missed us so… What do you need?”

“What I need and what I want are two completely different things, my friend.” Becky picked up a cane that was hidden behind her chair and limped her way towards one of the many windows in the room. “What I need is for my body to start working properly again. What I need is more time to heal. However, what I want can’t wait any longer because what I want is everything.”

“I’m afraid you’d need more than an able body and time to regain everything back, if what you want is what I think it is.”

“That’s why I called both of you.” Turning her attention back to the two women across the table, Becky released a deep exhale, as if the burden of what she was about to ask was exhausting to carry. “I need you to help me get my company back.”

As obnoxiously loud as Becky remembered it, Sasha’s laugh filled the cold and empty conference room. Bayley wanted to laugh too but having lost everything once, she understood the desperation in Becky’s seemingly madness. Perhaps she simply wasn’t aware of how much everything had changed. But Sasha was, and if Becky truly wanted everything back as it was, there would be a war ahead. One she didn’t particularly wanted to be involved in.

“Are you mad?” Sasha’s question was rhetorical, of course, but it still felt like a slap on Becky’s face. “The bullets hit your lower body but the way you sound, they might’ve damaged your mental capacity too. Girl, if you think you can dethrone Roman now, you’re crazy. And you need professional help.”

“Exactly. You two are professional and I need your help.”

“Not that kind.” Sasha rose from her chair and pushed it against the table. “I’m glad to see you alive and, well, walking, but I’m out.”

“I’m not.” Bayley’s words made Sasha freeze by the door. “I’m in but you need to do your homework, Becky.”

“I have. There’s just some things I couldn’t dig up without raising too many suspicions.”

With a fierce grip on the handle and a fire burning inside of her the way she hadn’t felt in a long time, Sasha knew what she wanted too. Of course every logical part of her was saying that she needed safety instead but she wanted more than that. In fact, if they were successful, she’d be safe for the rest of her life.

“I want to be your CEO.”

“Now that’s the boss I know,” Becky clapped and sat back on the chair at the head of the table. “What else do you bring to the table?”

“Betrayal.” Bayley was quicker to answer than Sasha could yet Becky didn’t seem as enthused about her remark as Bayley’s smile was.

“Excuse me? You’re the one that betrayed  _ me. _ ”

“Wow, when did this happen?”

“Last summer.” Both women replied in unison before exchanging a glance.

“Before or after the two of you put me in that private hospital as Jane Doe?” While making her homework for the past couple months, Becky had already encountered the answer to that question but since the duo brought the conversation there, might as well ask the source.

“After.” Sasha said, swallowing harshly through the lump that formed in her throat. “Everything was going smoothly until your friend decided she wanted everything to herself and then showed me how that had been her plan all along by handing me a settlement check that I, myself, somehow, signed.”

“I’m impressed, Bayley.” The look on Becky’s face was something Bayley couldn’t decipher, a blend between admiration and questioning, but it was drilling her skull. “I knew you were meticulous but didn’t take you for someone who builds that kind of trap.”

“It's very simple, actually.” Playing with the golden ring on her finger, Bayley focused on it rather than look Becky in the eyes as she explained. “If you find a snake in your yard, and you’ve been bit before, you’ll trap her and get her out before she bites you. It’s self preservation, nothing more.”

“Oh that’s rich, I’m a snake now?”

“You slithered your way in and out of our first business, taking all money with you while I stayed back to deal with the damage you made.” Bayley slammed her hand on the table hard enough for it to tremble all the way to Sasha while Becky sat back and watched, amusement covering her entire semblance. “Was I supposed to stand back as you curled your body around mine and suffocated me to death this time? No, my dearest. I’m not the rat you hunt for fun. I am the one that’s silent and deadly. You just happened to get the first bite out of me but not the last.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’re the real snake? Because that’s the only truth I hear.”

“No, I’m saying that you tasted your own poison by trusting me. I let it simmer as I waited for the right moment to serve it back to you and now here you are, accepting Becky’s offer not because you want to right all the wrongs in our world right now but because you need the money.” Bayley laughed at herself because, as bad as it was to admit, it delighted her to no end seeing Sasha squirm for the money she could’ve had had she not fumbled the bag the first time. “And the worst part is that you know, Sasha, you know I would’ve given you the world but…”

“But what?” Sasha’s voice trembled and she hated herself for it. Almost as much as she hated herself for knowing exactly what Bayley meant. “You would’ve given me the world had I not failed you the first time? I was hoping my actions now would speak louder than my words but-”

“You know the rules, Sasha.” Becky inserted herself in the conversation but neither woman looked at her as they were locked in a staring contest that, if it could, would set fire to the entire room around them. “Someone hurts you once, you can’t trust them again. If they’re lucky enough, they walk away. If they’re not, they get hurt back. In double.”

A moment was given for either Sasha or Bayley to respond but, since neither did nor looked away from each other, Becky took it upon herself to bring the trio back to the matters at hand. “But all of that will have to be left behind as we need to focus. Which one of you will tell me who the Hurt Business is and why are they seemingly working under my building yet don’t associate with Roman?”

“They are MVP’s security company,” Sasha began the explanation and, with an exhale, finally averted her gaze from Bayley’s. She rose from her chair to walk around, as it had always been easier for her to process, and divulge, information if it involved movement. “But they run an underground fight club, for money, in the basement of your building. Roman pretends he doesn’t know about the club and is merely leasing the place for MVP’s company but everyone knows that’s because he launders his money through the bets.”

“We tried to acquire the club but, while we had the funds, business is only booming when you have Roman on your side right now.” Bayley added to Sasha’s line of thought and she nodded in agreement.

“What about Asuka?”

Sasha rolled her eyes and looked out the window. “You don’t want to know.”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked.”

“What if I told you that Flair Pawns now has a store in Japan?”

“You’re joking.” Becky gripped the arms of her chair and looked at Bayley, who was biting her lower lip, then at Sasha, who was still staring out the window. “You have to be joking.”

“Asuka took command of the company, as you left in written but as soon as Roman joined Heyman, he pushed her out and she had no choice but to accept Charlotte’s offer.” Bayley sighed, playing with her ring once again. “Roman burned your empire down and created a new one from the ashes of your world. There was nothing we could do to stop it.”

“All we could do was to keep you alive, that’s all that mattered to us.” With a soft smile on her face, the first Becky saw since the last time they were together more than a year back, Sasha sighed. She wished there was more she could’ve done but there was no way of stopping Roman.

“And I thank you both for that, but given everything you just said, now more than ever, I want my company back. I want everything back.”

“Then let me ask, again, what do you need?”

“And how can we help?”


End file.
